The Coney Island Waltz
by Raine-Lily-Vandal
Summary: As a gift from the Suoh family, the old members of the Host Club are given the opportunity to study abroad in America at one of the best university's available. Once there, they are thrust into auditions for the theatre department's musical "Love Never Dies", due to Hikaru and Kaoru's acting skills when they first meet a group of young women at the university. This is their journey


_Well hello there ye fine readers that have come to this story. You people make me happy, haha. So I know that this chapter is rather... short, but I do believe that this is how this story will go. Seeing as I'm a college student, it's either take forever and put in long chapters, or post more frequently with shorter chapters. And this story screams for shorter chapters._

_Alright, please read, review, and enjoy. ^-^  
_

_~Raine  
_

* * *

Chapter One

"_Are you ready to begin?_

_Are you ready to get on?_

_You're about to start out_

_on the journey of your lives."_

**Ouran University**

"I wonder why boss is calling us over to his house today. Doesn't he know that we just got out of classes?" Hikaru asked Kaoru, rolling his eyes towards his twin brother. To be honest, the two boys hadn't changed much since high school. They had even kept the same hair style, if only because they enjoyed how it looked on them. And of course, they were still the same tricksters that they had always been. Nothing could ever stop them from being tricksters, that's just who they were.

"I don't know Hika. Maybe he just wants to get the old members of the host club together," Kaoru said with a shrug. The two boys had just gotten out of their first semester of sophomore year at Ouran University, with their emphasis being on fashion like their mother.

Hikaru snorted lightly before crossing his arms behind his head and walking that way, their school bags had already been taken back to the estate. They had simply wanted to walk to the Suoh mansion for once, don't ask why because they wouldn't be able to give a good enough answer to satisfy you. Even so, they trekked to their wayward King's house, knocking on the door when they got there. And once it was open, the twins very quickly found themselves pounced on by Hunni, who was instantly asking if they wanted cake or some sort of sweet because "Tama-chan made sure to make LOTS OF IT" for the meeting today.

The twins could only just manage to push the older man off of them before they stepped into the house, denying the question for cake. Neither of them were really hungry at the moment, and so instead they took seats on the sofa and sat the same way; arms and legs crossed and leaning back into the couch cushion. Haruhi was seated on the sofa opposite of them, with Tamaki lounging beside her with his arm across her shoulder. Everyone knew that they would eventually become a couple, and there was a lot of partying when they did during Tamaki's freshman year of University.

Kyoya was perched on the only chair there, his glasses pushed all the way up the bridge of his nose as he focused once again on that little black book he had everywhere he went. No one knew what he wrote about in that book, for all they knew it could have plots to kill each and every one of them. Actually... that wasn't so far fetched... The mere thought had the twins grimacing before they focused their attention back on Tamaki.

"So why'd you call us, boss?" they asked in sync, tipping their heads slightly.

Tamaki smiled slowly at all of them. "Well, I actually have a present for all of you-"

"More than all this cake!?" Hunni exclaimed, his eyes wide with the fork halfway to his mouth.

"Yes, Hunni-sempai, more than the cake," the heir to the Suoh name said with a laugh. "As a gift from the Suoh family, all of you have the option to study abroad in America with Haruhi and I for the next semester. We would be leaving early though. Mommy already agreed to go! Isn't that right mommy?" he asked, turning his attention to Kyoya.

The young man looked up and fixed his glasses again before nodding. "Yes, daddy, I did agree to go," he said with a tired sigh. He still couldn't get rid of that accursed nickname that Tamaki had given him all those years ago.

Tamaki grinned at him before looking over to Mori and Hunni, and likewise the twins. "So, what do you guys think about it? Are you gonna go? Please say you are, it would make Daddy very happy," he said, almost pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

Hikaru's eye twitched slightly and he looked away, but came face to face with the excited look on his twin's face. Clearly Kaoru wanted to go, and to be honest, the older twin wanted to try this out as well. He was just a little wary of anything that was a gift from Tamaki though, they had done a lot of pranks on their half-french king. However, when he glanced back at Tamaki he found that Hunni and Mori had easily agreed to going, and now the puppy dog eyes were turned full force on him. A groan forced its way out of his mouth and he slapped a hand over his eyes before sighing lightly. "Alright, I'm in," he said finally.

Kaoru cheered with everyone else as his brother agreed, because that meant he could go along no matter what. He smiled at his brother, taking his hand lightly and giving it a squeeze as a thank you. Yep, sophomores in college and they still held hands, but that was their thing. All Hikaru did was smile back at him, relaxing back onto the couch to watch Tamaki freak out over the fact they all agreed to go with him on this trip. He was up and dancing with Haruhi, though the poor commoner girl didn't seem to know what to do with herself.

Kyoya watched from behind his glasses, a calculating look in his eyes. How much could he do at this university in the United States? Perhaps they would have a good business program, after all, the Pauls-Orion University was supposed to be the top school. A slow smile curled the edges of his lips, this was certainly going to be... _interesting_.


End file.
